


Bisexuals In Love

by skywalkersaber



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is a Good Partner, Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Padmé Amidala, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this for myself, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Self-Discovery, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersaber/pseuds/skywalkersaber
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has no idea how sexuality works but he has a beautiful bisexual wife to teach him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Bisexuals In Love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for myself cuz i’m a bisexual who headcannons them both as bisexual but if you wanna read go ahead. (takes place soon after they're married)

The Senate penthouses were elegant, large spaces, fit for the royalty that the politicians that resided there so often were. They were nothing like the sand huts or the tight shared Jedi quarters that Anakin had spend his life in. The chairs were comfortable and the beds actually left you feeling rested, not uncomfortable enough to wake you up in the early mornings as they were designed to. 

Moving into Padmé’s apartment was more symbolic, than anything. Anakin was often on missions anyway, and it wasn’t like he had very many possessions either. 

Actually the majority of Anakin moving in consisted of him walking around like a kid in a candy store, pointing at pictures and trinkets and asking Padmé about them excitedly. 

“Who’s this?” He asked, pressing his index finger against a holo of Padmé and another girl, who was hugging her tightly. The photo moved slightly, a heard of shaaks grazing behind them; they seemed to be in the same place Padmé had taken him for their picnic. 

“An old friend,” She smiled softly, stepping close to him and lacing her fingers with his. He calmed a bit every time she held him, which was helpful, considering he could get a bit too hyperactive. “This is from when we were dating.”

Anakin’s face turned bright red at the thought. He wasn’t exactly jealous as he had been when she mentioned other past flames, but he was confused, and a bit embarrassed for assuming they were just friends. 

“Don’t get all possessive on me now,” Padmé laughed at his shocked expression. “We’re still friends, but she’s married now.”

“To a girl?” He asked stupidly, regretting saying anything as soon as it came out of his mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him, but her expression was still soft.

“Yes?” She placed the photo back on her shelf, and he nodded slowly, taking a big swallow. Padmé noticed him acting oddly, but only placed a comforting hand on his arm. “Is there something wrong, darling?”

“No, I’m sorry,” Anakin shook his head quickly, looking down to his feet. He wasn’t quite sure how things like that worked outside of Tatooine. He’d been all around the galaxy with Obi Wan, but whenever his master had ever discussed anything about relationships, it was mainly to remind him he couldn’t have one. “I’ve just.. never heard of anything like that.”

“I should be apologizing,” Padmé chuckled to herself, almost seeming a bit flustered at the odd topic herself. She was usually quite composed, but they’d both noticed he had the the tendency to make her trip over herself, even if it was rare. “I forget things are different off Naboo.”

Anakin nodded, thinking about the little teaching he’d had on the subject. He was too young to know too much in depth, but he knew his mother never agreed with what little the slave masters taught the younglings. Had Anakin been older, he could see himself going against those rules just to spite them, but as a child, he’d been terrified of the threats that behavior warranted the older slaves and even free citizens of Tatooine. 

Padmé led him to the loveseat in the corner of her office and patted next to her for him to sit. 

“Tatooine, and the rest of the outer rim, are quite conservative,” Anakin said slowly, and she squeezed his hand. “I never learned about that kind of thing.”

“Well, that’s not your fault.” She reassured him. “And in case you were wondering, I’m bisexual. I like anyone, so you fall under that.”

Anakin laughed, “I’m glad to hear that.” 

“I wouldn’t of married you if I didn’t adore you,” Padmé placed a perfectly manicured finger under his chin and kissed him shortly, though he whined as she pulled away, something he did almost every time they parted. “And you, what would you call yourself?”

Anakin furrowed his eyebrows together, thinking hard. “Well, I don’t really know.”

“Tell me about your crushes,” She said, knowing he hadn’t even been in a real relationship.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, blushing. 

“I’ve never really liked anyone besides you,” He admitted, and she looked at him suspiciously, but he pushed on. “No, really, I can’t think of anyone else.”

“You’re sweet sometimes,” Padmé rolled her eyes playfully, and he held his hands over his heart in mock offense. 

“Sometimes?” Anakin scoffed. “I think I’m sweet all the time.” His smirked as he added, “And charming, handsome, and perfect too, of course.”

“Of course,” She agreed, taking his hands into hers and kissing the top of his hand. “Who would you like if it weren’t for me, though?”

“I don’t think there’s anyone out there for me but you,” Anakin told her honestly. He didn’t mind discussing the kind of thing, but he also didn’t see the point. “Every one besides you doesn’t matter to me, not in that way. I can’t look at other girls or boys or anyone like I look at you. I never have and I never will.” 

Padmé’s face turned a deep shade of red that her husband easily matched after his confession. They laughed at each other. 

Padmé knew there was a lot he didn’t understand about it, but explaining it to him in the moment seemed unnecessary. She was just happy Tatooine hadn’t left an impression on him to react badly, as other people had before. Anakin could never hate anyone for that, especially considering half of the people he knew identified differently than the Tatooine “norm”. Even if he was a little too unaware to have noticed yet.


End file.
